parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meridahontas
TheCartoonMan12's Movie Spoof of "Pocahontas." It appeared on YouTube on April 29, 2015. ''Cast: *Pocahontas - Merida (Brave)'' *''John Smith - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles)'' *''Governor Ratcliffe - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland)'' *''Meeko as Himself'' *''Flit as Himself'' *''Percy as Himself'' *''Chief Powhatan - King Fergus (Brave)'' *''Grandmother Willow - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Nakoma - Andie (The Nut Job)'' *''Kocoum - Lightning (Total Drama Series)'' *''Kekata - Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion)'' *''Thomas - Surly (The Nut Job)'' *''Wiggins - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum)'' *''Ben and Lon - Bob and Larry (VeggieTales)'' *''Indians - Various Humans'' *''Settlers - Various Animals'' ''Scenes: *Meridahontas Part 1 - "The Virginia Company"'' *''Meridahontas Part 2 - The Storm'' *''Meridahontas Part 3 - Main Title/"Steady as the Beating Drum"'' *''Meridahontas Part 4 - Merida's Appearance/King Fergus Talks About Lightning'' *''Meridahontas Part 5 - "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend"'' *''Meridahontas Part 6 - Merida Went to see Sawyer/"Listen With Your Heart"'' *''Meridahontas Part 7 - Arrived in Virginia/Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Meets Meeko and Flit'' *''Meridahontas Part 8 - The Humans Know About The Visitors/Huxley Called The New Land Jamestown'' *''Meridahontas Part 9 - Mine, Mine, Mine'' *''Meridahontas Part 10 - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Meets Merida'' *''Meridahontas Part 11 - The Humans Attack'' *''Meridahontas Part 12 - Unusual Words'' *''Meridahontas Part 13 - "Colors of the Wind"'' *''Meridahontas Part 14 - Back at Camp'' *''Meridahontas Part 15 - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Sees Merida Again'' *''Meridahontas Part 16 - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Meets Sawyer'' *''Meridahontas Part 17 - The Warriors are Here/Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Argued with Huxley'' *''Meridahontas Part 18 - Merida Runs Into the Woods/Surly Followed Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible'' *''Meridahontas Part 19 - Andie Goes for Help/Meeko & Percy Fight/Sawyer Shows Everyone the Ripple'' *''Meridahontas Part 20 - Merida and Bob/Mr. Incredible Kiss/Lightning Tries to Kill Bob/Mr. Incredible'' *''Meridahontas Part 21 - "If I Never Knew You"'' *''Meridahontas Part 22 - "Savages"/Merida Remembers her Dream'' *''Meridahontas Part 23 - "Savages" (Reprise)/King Fergus Listens with his Heart/Huxley Shoots Bob Parr'' *''Meridahontas Part 24 - "I'll Always Be With You"'' *''Meridahontas Part 25 - End Credits'' ''Movie used: *Pocahontas'' ''Clips from movies & TV show used: *Fish Hooks'' *''Yogi's Ark Lark'' *''The Nut Job'' *''The Incredibles'' *''VeggieTales'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Best Pals Hand Time Series'' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' *''A Bug's Life'' *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''Marvelous Musical Mansion'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Brave'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Total Drama Series'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Hunchback Of The Notre Dame'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''The Simpsons Movie'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Over The Hedge'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Family Guy'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2'' *''Home on the Range'' *''Garfield Series'' *''Tangled'' *''Best Pals Hand Toons'' *''VeggieTales in the House'' *''Open Season'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Despicable Me 1 & 2'' *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' *''Rio'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *''Shrek'' *''The Angry Birds Movie'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Dave The Barbarian'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''The Good Dinosaur'' *''Ice Age'' *''Yin Yang Yo'' *''Free Birds'' *''Noah's Ark (2007)'' *''Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures'' *''Oliver & Company'' *''The Loud House'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''The Lorax (2012)'' Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs